


In Space, No One Can Hear You Cum

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Ending, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Horror, Love Confessions, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pizza, Psychological Horror, Science Fiction, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, check the chapters for tags, im so sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Senior Cadet Adrien Agreste made a silly space oopsie with absolutely no major or mind-altering repercussions for him and his crewmates whatsoever...*cough*--for those squeamish, chapters 1 and 4 have the dubcon/alien parts, chapters 2 and 3 are fluffy vanilla.Chapter 5 is a light hearted silly omake if you just wanna skip the whole thing, ya know
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	1. !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a silly space oopsie indeed

A heavy silence hung in the air of the Cafeteria. Adrien Agreste had a choice. Purple was the most suspicious one left among the four of them. She was the last person he saw with Green before he discovered Green's unconscious fuck-drunk body laying in Medbay. 

"Black, I'm telling you it's Orange!!" screamed Purple. "The bitch probably took the vents or something while my back was turned--"

Adrien's finger hovered over the button. One push, and Purple would be forced into cryosleep until they reached the station. It can't have been Orange, she's been doing her duties and reported most of the bodies they've been finding.

"Me?" she cooed so innocently. "But I was unlocking the manifolds down in nuclear. Right, Red?"

Red almost gasped as they all turned to her.

It couldn't be Red either, she was with him the entire time. He trusted her.

"Y-Yeah!" she squeaked. "We saw you come down and go to Electrical--"

"Where we met up, Purple." Orange crossed her arms. "Why'd you leave Green all by himself anyway? Didn't we agree to stick together as much as possible?"

"Because his samples were almost finished! He told me he'd catch up to calibrate the thing in Electrical with me--" 

"And how do we know you didn't attack Green before you went down to Electrical?"

"Because I was with Green this entire time why would I fuck him now?! Black, remember when the lights went out the last time? You saw Green and I go down to Electrical to fix it."

"It...It was dark, Purple, it could've been anyone." 

"Then we found Yellow draped over like a cum sock on the Storage boxes when they came back on, remember?" said Orange. "I was came down from Navigation and met with the two you of you." She nodded towards Red and Black.

"You're...right." regretfully said Adrien. He didn't want to believe it, but the facts were lining up.

"Black, please." Purple pleaded. Her helmet was fogging up.

All eyes were on him. 

"Adrien?"

And with a heavy heart, Adrien Agreste voted Purple.

"I'm sorry, Alya." he sighed. "We'll get this figured out when we reach the station, don't worry." 

"Adrien don't!!" But in an instant, Alya was encased in a glass capsule. The sedative gas got into her suit and plastic alloy arms held her up as she was flash frozen.

Adrien couldn't look as the ship's arms transferred her to the cryo-bay along with the rest of their crewmates. Even after deciding to refer to each other by their colors from the start, it was hard to watch his friends locked away into cryo.

Red patted his back. "I'm sorry, Adrien." 

He squeezed her shoulder. Something didn't sit right with him.

"Adrien? Where are you going?" asked Orange.

"I'm just going to fix the wiring by Security," he called back to them. "It's the last thing I need to do, won't be long. "

Once Adrien rounded the corner, he broke into a full sprint for Security and checked the footage.

The screens sprung to life. He watched Alya and Nino break off from the group as they went to engines. They were chatting without a care in the world. The door closed behind them. 

He sped it up. Alya left the room, calling back to what he assumed was the mindfucked body of Nino. 

But the door opened again, and he saw him take two steps before getting pulled back into the Medbay.

The lights flickered around him. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Adrien?" he heard Orange's voice.

He whirled around and let out a tense breath. It was Lila. She had taken her helmet off. 

"Is that the Medbay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I-I was just doing a routine scan through everything." His hands tightly gripped the console and he turned around. He could feel her eyes burn the back of his skull. "Protocols are protocols after all..." 

Adrien let out a weak chuckle before Lila massaged his shoulders.

"Did you find anything...suspicious?" 

"No-Not at all. You were right, Alya did leave the Medbay alone..." he stammered, trying his best to sound calm.

Lila hummed as he switced cameras. 

"Wh-where's Marinette?" 

"She's getting us a snack from the cafeteria. All this stress must have you hungry too, right?" 

"Mhmm." Adrien stiffly. He switched to Reactor, then Navigation, then Communication, Administration, and finally Oxygen. Nothing to out of the ordinary there too.

"How could Alya do such a thing..." whispered Lila.

Reactor, Navigation, Communication, Administration, Oxygen.

"To think she would have gotten all of us if it weren't for you."

Reactor, Navigation, Communication, Administration, Oxygen, Cryo.

"I know it must have been hard for you too, Adrien. She was a dear friend."

Reactor, Cryo, Navigation, Cryo, Communication, Cryo, Oxygen, Cryo.

"They were all dear friends..." Her hands drifted down his arms.

Cryo-cryo-cryo-cryo-cryo-cryo-cryocryocryocryocryocrycrycrycry-

His body felt like lead. The panic button was under the console, by his foot. It would lock everything down until a manual override from the station.

It would lock her in with him.

.

.

.

At least Marinette would be safe. 

He adjusted his footing as nonchalantly as he could, praying to whatever gods gazed at them from the starless void that it worked.

His breath stopped in silent horror. Something was stopped his foot from pressing. 

Lila held his hands against the console as that soft something wrapped around his leg and snaked up his thigh. 

"Nuh-uh-uh." whispered a voice that was supposed to be Lila's. "At least, not yet. You want you and your friends to get out of here alive, right?" 

His helmet came off with a _hiss._ He saw her outline shudder in the reflections of the screen before she embraced his waist with what felt like six too many arms. 

"And all you need to do is--how do you say-- _sate my curiosity._ " Lila said. Her feelers were tracing the seams of his suit. 

He saw a blurry red bean walk by one of the cameras.

"Marinette--"

"Oh that was quick." giggled Lila. "Maybe I should start with her first? Hm?" 

"N-No!" struggled Adrien. Several warm appendages found their way in and snaked around his torso

"Leave her out of this!" he said as he squirmed in her embrace. Her feelers were licking his cock to full mast. 

"Fine, fine." She sighed in his ear, tickling it with what he hoped was her tongue. "Now, would you kindly spread your legs for me? Pretty please?" 

Adrien grunted as a slick warmth coated the inside of his suit, his underclothes felt like they were dissolving away under the alien caress. Reluctantly, he adjusted his stance, wincing as his suit tore at the crotch. 

"Oh! Good thing we still have our Lead Fabricator, she'll have that stitched in no time!" Lila laughed as warm air washed over his exposed ass. 

A thicker appendage hotdogged his cheeks as the rest rubbed themselves against his body. The warmth seemed to penetrate his skin and--was it getting hotter?

"Ah, they're as soft as I imagined." cooed Lila. Her voice sounded further away for some reason, but the more he tried to think why, the more it became harder to. 

The screens flickered, the videos were skipping around to random times. 

His breath hitched as she teased his soft length. Lila looked over his shoulder as she groped him from below. 

Had she always smelled so sweet?

"Ooh, and this is that part that hardens." Her voice trembled in excitement. 

"Do you mind if I touch it?" she asked, gently grabbing his dick with a slick hand before he could respond. More of that alluring scent seemed to pour out of her. His heart was racing. 

Lila giggled again, her smooth hand pawing the underside of his cock, and sent unwanted shivers up his spine. It was becoming a battle to keep his head on straight.

"Why so quiet Adrien? Oh, silly me. Do you need help 'getting it up?' " She leans forward, lowering him as well, and flicks a switch.

_FUCK, there, over there!!_

_Guys, are you there?_

_This is just un-fucking-acceptabURGH?!_

_On my way ba--_

All interrupted by screams of panic, then silence. 

Lila straightened him up. Her hands were groping his chest now. His were hands free. He could move them whenever he wanted. All he needed was the right moment.

Yeah, that's what it was. He took a deep breath of the sweet warmth that radiated off the tentacles, delighting in how its odd scent seemed to excite him further. 

One of them tilted his chin up to the screens, just in time for the static buzz to be broken by an assortment of asynchronous moans. 

He wanted to look away, but everywhere he looked was another crewmate slowly losing their mind.

He saw Chloe tied up like a fuck-puppet while all her holes were railed.

Nathaniel and Marc squirmed in rapture as they were bound together, their cocks encased by a single tentacle between them.

Luka was slumped in a chair in Admin, his arms held above his head as his suit was invaded slippery tendrils.

Alyx was pressed against the cases in Oxygen, stray fluids splattering the ground while a fleshy pillar stretched her to the limit.

Kim was railing someone from behind, unaware of the pink aphrodisiac permeating the room. 

And those were the ones he could see. There were too many voices ringing around him. Voices he knew so well. 

Adrien's mind was straining from the stimuli. His fingers dug into the plastic alloy as a gasp escaped his lips. Drops of pre shot out of his dick. 

" 'Oh, it's so big now!' That's what they should say, right?" he heard her say, giving his throbbing length a good squeeze as she pumped it up and down. 

"Yeah..." he moaned softly. He looked down and saw his cock wrapped in twisting coil that felt _so good._

_Maybe it'd feel better if he thrust into it._

A blinking light caught his attention. The screen switched to Cryo, as fuzzy as it was.

_Ad-en?! --drien!!_

That was Alya. She got out of Cryo! He could see an odd purple blob inside one of the blue oblongs.

"Alya! Find Marinette and lock the ship down!"

_I ca--ee anyt-ng! Wha--s_

"Alya?!" Something rimmed his lower hole. Lila was giggling to herself. 

_Someth--g's here--oh, oh-f-c--_

The feed cleared up. Cryo was crawling, infested with a fleshy growth. He could see Alya's capsule on the ground being...being encased by a mass of writhing tentacles. They poured into the capsule, filling it up, and trapping Alya in a new prison.

She didn't have time to scream as they engulfed her body. Adrien watched helplessly as Alya's voice slowly melted into the rest of this obscene orchestra that filled his ears. 


	2. owtera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for wet floor signs

"Adrien, duck!!" a voice broke over the flood of ecstasy assaulting his mind. What was left of his psyche pulled him down as a Wet Floor sign came down with a sickening **_crack_** on Lila's head.

Marinette tore him off the console and shoved him forward through the door, dodging the stray tentacles that chased them even as Lila was clutching her head in pain.

She flipped open the panel once they were through and pulled the manual lock. The doors slammed shut, separating them from whatever screeching terror rammed into it.

The ship was on emergency lights, bathing the halls in a glaringly red light. Their footsteps echoed throughout as they made their way for the closest room.

"Move!!" she screamed, pulling his zombie-like body onward to safety.

"M-Marinette!" Every adrenaline-filled step away from Lila was clearing his head, as did the subsequent fall with Marinette when she threw themselves into an open door. It sealed behind them with a happy beep.

 _Administration is now contained._ the on-board AI chimed. _Localised atmospheric filters and recyclers, engaging._

"I think we'll be safe here." she said on top of him. He could feel her heavy breaths against his chest, causing his blood to rush to the now stiff parts of his male anatomy and leaving him a little lightheaded.

"Lila--She--" Adrien's words failed him, his skin tingling in the afterglow of Lila's--ugh--fluids.

"I know, I know! I should've known something was off..." continued Marinette, unaware of how flushed Adrien had become under the pale blue that bathed the room.

She was about to push herself off him when she squeaked and froze.

"Uh, Adrien, is that your flashlight?" she shifted on his waist, causing his dick to throb again against her butt.

"Um." he gasped.

There was a high-pitched whine, almost like a cat's, as Marinette robotically shifted away, turned her back towards him, and scooted a good distance away.

A drug-induced horniness was no match for the sheer embarrassment that bashed its way into Adrien's mind at that moment. Extenuating circumstances be damned, his rock-hard thingy nudged Marinette _twice,_ and for such a crime against decency, he sentenced himself to hiding away in shame on the other side of the holo-deck.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Adrien as he closed his legs.

"No, you're alright down there!--I mean--It's alright there--I mean I didn't feel anything at all there was a mouse or something--Not that you're small, no, it's just that I'm not really used to p-penises in my butt--BY my butt!!" Marinette babbled on.

"And besides, it's a perfectly normal thing people have on them what's there be to be ashamed about? Just because it was really hot--WARM--and stiff? That's my legs after a good workout ahaha!" she forced a laugh through the awkward silence that followed.

"A-Adrien?"

A laugh escaped his lips. Even after all these years, in the deep void of space some couple hundred lightyears from home, Marinette was still herself.

"Thanks," he said as he rested against the cool alloy shell. A sigh escaped his lips. His dick was straining for attention. "I don't know how I would've lasted this long out here without you."

He heard Marinette clear her throat. "Me too, Adrien...Me too..."

His breath caught in his throat, it felt like a weight was lifting. The adrenaline was wearing off, giving way to the pleasurable warmth that was spread around his body. He found himself squeezing his legs together in a futile attempt to calm himself down but it had the opposite effect, as squeezing dicks is wont to do.

"Hey, are there any med packs here?" he asked as he gingerly unzipped his suit. A wave of honey-scented pre wafted around him.

"Uh, yeah!" There were footsteps, a latch opening, and the skidding of plastic across the holo-deck. "She didn't hurt you, though, did she?"

"N-no, I'm okay! I just need to have something to clean up with, you know?" he hissed. The gauze and baby wipes clattered to the floor

"Oh-OH. ALRIGHT."

Adrien unbuckled the top of the suit and kicked away the bottom. Lila had got him good. Aside from his face, there wasn't a single bit of his body that was dry.

His undershirt wasn't spared at all either, having been eaten away in some parts by the strange liquid. It was better off than his briefs though. All that was left of them was a garter with the Agreste logo sewn into it.

He tore the shirt off and got to work, strings of the stuff stretching as he tried to wipe it off, leaving an uncomfortably cold spot where it was. Just how much did Lila squirt into the suit? The gauze was completely soaked after one arm.

 _Not enough._ A small voice echoed in his mind. He gulped. When they found Luka, he was almost drowning in this sweet-smelling stuff. It took them a good part of an hour to hose him down for cryo, and even then, they still tasted it in the air whenever they went back to Admin.

Alya said it was like one of Chloe's used dildo's came into her mouth with every breath, but oh how wrong she was about that. Sure, there was a hint of something indescribable in it, but it only added to the overall sweet syrupy goodness that--

"Adrien!!" A scream brought him out of the haze. His finger was in his mouth, the remnants of something sweet disappearing under his tongue, while his other hand slowly stroked his dick coated in a generous amount of alien fuck-juice.

The gauze lay squeezed dry beside him. He felt giddy. When did he start jacking off?

But more importantly, why did he stop?

He squeezed the base and his body twitched in response. It was like a flash of light burst in his mind, driving away all thoughts to nestle its comforting self inside of him as his dick fired roped after rope of hot cum that coated his fingers and stomach, mixing with Lila's own.

Adrien shuddered. He should be spent, but his cock throbbed harder than before, almost burning with need. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough.

"Adrien, snap out of it!" said Marinette. She was in front of him, her beautiful blue eyes full of worry behind the tinted glass of her helmet. Her gaze struggled to look anywhere south of his chest. It dredged up old memories, seeing her like that, all the moments he had spent with her, all the times they worked together to work against impossible odds, and the times where she definitely was sending signals his way.

How could he have missed the symbolism behind those heart-shaped chocolates wrapped in candy lingerie...

"Oh no. No no no no..." her voice trailed off. "You didn't ingest any of it, right?

"I'm fine, I'm fine! It was just a little bit," he said with a dopey smile.

 _Ah, she's cuter up close._ his thoughts seemed to drift in and out of his mind. It felt oh so better to relax and keep squeezing his dick.

A click, a hiss, and Marinette put her bare hand under his neck.

"Fuck! You're burning up!"

Now that she mentioned it, yeah. He did feel a bit too warm under the collar, for lack of a better phrase, but it was all in line to what Rose had analyzed anyway. Theoretically, as long as there wasn't too much exposure, he could literally fap the venom away.

Probably.

Adrien softly moaned as he held Marinette's wrist. "Hey, I'm fine. Remember what Rose said,"

"Yeah, and she specifically warned us not to ingest it at all costs," she retorted.

She knelt beside him and brought herself to look at his crotch.

He could've sworn he heard a gulp.

"Th-That's why...!" she announced as she grabbed his dick. "That's why I'm taking responsibility for this too, Adrien! I should've helped you clean up and now look at you."

"ARghey!!" Adrien yelped in pain as her grasp tightened to an iron-grip, threatening to tear it off.

"Aah!!" Marinette screamed in surprise and let it go. "Does it hurt!? I thought men like it when it's grabbed!!"

"Not like that! You gotta be gentle. Firm, but gentle."

"Oh! Alright!" She grabbed it carefully this time, stroking it up and down rather methodically.

"Uh, do you like that, you sexy beast?" she stammered.

They caught each other's incredulous looks and stifled a laugh.

"Here, like this." hazily said Adrien. He grabbed Mari's hand and guided her strokes.

"Nice." She giggled nervously as her gaze fell on his crotch. "To think our first mission together would end up like this. It'll be a hell of a story when we make it out, huh?"

The heat was pooling in his core again, the same old muscles tightening in preparation to another ego-shattering orgasm.

"Ye--Ah!!" he moaned as she brought him to a swift climax, making a mess of their hands.

"W-Wow." she stuttered. "Is it usually that much?"

"N-Not really..." His empty balls ached in response, the strange sensation of feeling them fill back up in real-time nearly causing another orgasm. The high felt like it would never end.

He heard her annoyed grunt as she wiggled uncomfortably in place.

"Mari? You can lay next to me, if you want."

She froze mid-stroke. "Wha--but how will I reach it??"

"You can reach it from here." He gently pulled her closer until her helmeted head came to rest on his shoulder.

_bonk_

"...Did that hurt?" she asked.

"It's alright," he chuckled. Oddly enough, the dull ache he expected turned into a radiating source of pleasure. No wonder Rose warned them not the drink the fuck juice. Never drink the alien fuck juice, they always said.

Strange, he'd been in tight spaces with her before, but he'd never noticed how form-fitting her suit was. Did she mod it herself?

"You know, it's funny. I've always imagined something like this. And now I'm too embarassed to even look at you while I do it."

"You mean,"

"Yeah."

"Oh...wow. All this time?"

"Yeah...aha..."

"Better late than never, huh?"

"More like better now before we're fucked out of our minds by a horny alien." she quiped.

" _If_ she catches us." Adrien gasped as he came as much as before.

He held her hand still. "Wait a minute. It's too sensitive..."

This was his third in a short period of time and it still wasn't enough.

"Oh! Then what if I..." Marinette loosed her grip and slowly massaged them with both her hands.

"A-Ah!! Yeah, that works," he moaned. Her smooth hands were too good on his length.

"Good thing we still have baby wipes, huh?" she spoke to his dick. "It's a real mess down here, let me tell you. You're lucky I'm a licensed plumber also, Adrien. I'll fix this leaky pipe of yours in no time!"

Adrien was almost taken aback. "Are you really?"

"W-Well! Almost?" she replied, glancing towards him. "I had enough credits to graduate from a lot of courses, really."

"What? And of all places you could've ended up," His breath hitched, again his cock spasmed in his grasp, and again the heat in his body was spiralling into his crotch. "What made you choose this?"

Her hands massaged his entire length as her strokes grew steadier.

"It'd look good on my resume." she replied nonchalantly.

Adrien hummed in agreement. People may not last long under the company, but they get shot into the stars of neverending job offers.

"...and, you know." she nodded towards him. Her messy hands clumsily bringing him over the edge again.

"Aah--Fuck!" he hissed. That last one took more out of him than he thought. Were post-nut trembling hands normal? Probably not.

"Argh, just how much did you drink??" she cried out. Despite the odd tingling in his extremities, his dick stood as hard as ever.

"You can take a break, I can--"

"Looks like I'll have to wring it out the old fashioned way!" she announced to the world.

"Ah?" and before he could say anything else, she was already busy wiping down the rest of his exposed body, preparing him for the next step in calming him down.

She knelt above his length, "I just have to," and she straddled his hips, sandwiching his cock under her smooth suit.

He bucked under her, the heat, the friction, the pressure, they were too good!

"Eep!!" she jolted forward to her hands in shock, her helmet dinging against Adrien's jaw in her rush. "Uh."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." he groaned as he flexed his jaw. Suddenly, maybe getting caught by Lila was a safer alternative after all.

"I'm sorry!! Was it supposed to be like that?!" she whined.

He brought his hands to her hips and squeezed them gently. "Yeah, you're doing fine, Mari."

"Oh, okay! Here I go!" she announced once more and dropped her hips on his hypersensitive cock, keeping it in place for an agonizingly long second before she started moving, putting her all into every slick thrust.

Adrien gasped in pleasure. His dick was engulfed in a soft tender lust that drew squirts of pre with ease, adding more to the puddle of fluids beneath him.

His hands blindly wandered around Marinette's body, wanting to feel the warm skin under than cold insulated suit, wanting to feel how smooth it was, if she still had a tan from their team-building event at a beach.

 _Gulp_ and if there were tanlines or not.

"Mari!" he cried out. He thought she'd stop moving but no, his high-pitched moans only served to fuel her on, her grinding becoming more intense. It was too much. His heightened lust was overflowing. Beads of sweat dripped down his head. There was no longer any beginning or end, only the constant fireworks that lit up in the pink haze of his mind.

"Adri--Fuck!!" her moans echoed in his empty brain, it was the final push he needed. He came, or he was already cumming, whatever, it didn't matter. Orgasms overlapped one another, bringing him to unknown territory as his body was assaulted by overflowing pleasure.

There were stars in his vision, and all he felt was a sudden soft warmth as Marinette collapsed on him, accompanined only by the distant hum of the engines and the sounds of each other's breathing

.

.

.


	3. ereht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, kid.

_Attention: The Skeld shall be arriving to its destination in 0100 hours._ the AI chimed. 

"Did you hear that?" asked Marinette.

Adrien awoke with a start, his limbs felt like lead and his dick was finally soft. 

"What?"

_Attention: The Skeld shall be arriving to its destination in 0100 hours._

He couldn't believe it. It was still Marinette on top of him and the autopilot still worked! Rescue was so close! Tears filled his eyes. Everyone was going to be alright!

"We're gonna make it." he whispered, pulling her into a loving embrace. She had never felt so warm, so comforting. Wiping the tears off his face, he held her head in his hands and,

"Adrien?"

"Mari. I'd kiss you, but that'd be breaking quarantine protocols." 

"W-Well don't let it stop you!!" she stammered. Adjusting parts of her suit, she wiggled forward and pursed her lips as close to the plexi-glass as possible. 

This was for sure a signal for something, Adrien realised. Pressing his own lips against her visor, he brought her in for a kiss of a lifetime.

Or at least, the protocol-adherent version of it. 

"Call me Mari again." 

"Mari!" he smooched her.

"One more time?" 

"Mari!" he kissed her again. 

"Mmm, maybe with tongue this time?" 

"Mwawi?" he gave her helmet a little lick.

"Gross." She broke out laughing. 

He pressed his forehead against her visor and stared longingly into her eyes. Those bright crystal blue eyes. 

"We're going home, Mari." he whispered. 

"Home." she smiled back, lowering her gaze and resting her head on his chest. "When we get back, what you are going to do?"

"Probably take a long shower." he chuckled, musing as he traced lines on her back. "Then, well, I'm not really sure. I'm definitely not going near a spaceship again so, hm, maybe a bakery, like your parents" 

"Eh? I didn't know you could bake."

"I don't. But, I can learn. You can teach me."

Mari jolted and pushed herself up to face him, staring wide-eyed back at his soft toothy smile.

"Adrien, is this, are you?"

"Of course! Imagine, just the two of us in a peaceful little town. We can have a little flowershop with it too!"

"Oh, you mean it!" she realised.

"Why wouldn't I? Think about it, our friends can come over from time to time--"

"I mean, but, why?" 

Adrien smiled. "Do I really need to say out loud?" 

She grinned back, her flushed face and shaky voice betraying what she felt. "I-I'll n-need it in writing _and_ in triplicate as well, Monsiuer Adri--Agreste--"

He chuckled. "I think I love you too, Marinette." 

Adrien braced himself for another headbutt but all he saw were her hands trying to wipe the tears off her eyes from the other side of her visor. 

She buried her head in his chest. Her body shuddered slightly. 

"Adrien," he heard her whisper. "I don't know--I--"

She took a deep breath. "Thank you." 

"Who would've thought it'd take this long?"

"I know, right?" she muttered. "Do you even still remember when we first met? It feels like several lifetimes ago now..."

"How could I forget? I was a transfer student at your lycée. You were the first person to put gum on my seat.

Marinette playfully hit his chest while he laughed. "N-Not that! I thought you'd remember the umbrella thing more, and the fact that you almost cleared my parent's stock for the next day."

"You mean when my umbrella suddenly went missing and you offered to walk me to your family's bakery? Where you then stuffed me with all your delicious pastries?"

"You were a growing boy back then! What else were my parents supposed to think about you?" 

"A potential family man for their beautiful daughter?" 

"Shut up." she chuckled softly. "Ah, we also had to care for that stray cat? Do you remember him? He was the cutest little thing."

Adrien followed the lines at the ceiling as the memories came flooding back.

"Plagg! That fluffy asshole kept getting with everything!" 

"What? Really? But he was so always so sweet."

"Only to you." 

"Hey, I punished him when he accidentally got loose around your mansion."

"That cost Father half of my university fund, you know?" 

"Oh yeah...Good thing you got a scholarship then, huh?"

Adrien felt an inexplicable pang in his chest as Marinette admired his arm. It was like--

"Who would've thought we'd meet all our old classmate on this stupid ship...Especially Alya. Gosh, I haven't seen in her forever."

"You two were almost inseparable back then."

"And I just..." she couldn't bring herself to finish that thought.

Adrien tapped on her helmet. She looked up. Her eyes looked tired. 

"We're gonna see them again, and you can tell them all how we--okay maybe not everything that happened to us, but enough, you know?"

He saw her lips purse into a smile. 

"Hey, did you enjoy the candies I baked for you? The ones shaped like little stars."

There it was again. It was like something was hollowing out his spine. 

"Stars? Weren't they...weren't they caramel hearts...?"

She blinked. "Oh right, I must have ate those, then, I made too many of those, you know?" 

"They were even wrapped in lace too, no idea how I misread that."

Marinette pinched his cheek. 

"You missed a lot of signals."

"Well, at least I know I won't be missing them now." he gave her visor a little kiss. 

Her smile grew shallower, sadder.

"Mari? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, nothing. I'm just," she paused, her eyes looking at something beyond him. "Really happy. We've been through a lot, haven't we?"

"Yup,"

She rested her head on his chest and hugged him. "Like, like the time you taught me how to ride a bike."

"And I had to fish you out of the pond," Something was wrong.

"You were fending off so many ducks despite your bird allergy, we had to dry ourselves out at your place."

"Oh yeah..." he mused. "Wow, I never thought I'd miss the sun. Our sun."

"Me too...Feeling its warmth during a cool spring day...The solar lamps don't hold a candle to it."

"Did we ever spend a spring together? You were always busy that time, you practically lived in your workshop." Something was terribly wrong.

"We did, remember? I went on a hunt for new-age materials while you were my inventory space!" 

"For Alya's fundraiser, right?" That didn't feel right.

"Yep, and we took a break at a nearby bake--"

"--ice cream parlor afterwards," That felt worse. He understood the words but they felt wrong. 

She laughed a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah, they ran out of banana chocolate so we had to share yours."

"Banana chocolate? We had strawberry mint, you even got some on your cheek." These things happened, he knew they did.

Marinette shifted. Her breathing slowed down.

"A-and you wiped it off with your finger and licked it clean, remember?"

It was gnawing the back of his mind. "I did? I'm...pretty sure I brought a handkerchief with me."

"Oh, yeah. T-the one with the hamsters."

It wanted to escape his chest. "The...dancing hamsters, dressed like..."

"Clowns."

"Clowns?"

"W-with, red noses and funny hats..."

She slowly pushed away and covered her visor, the sounds of muffled sobs barely heard over the ship. 

He leaned up to her. 

"Marinette?! What's wrong?!" Why did her name feel wrong.

"N-no, I fine!!" she tried to shy away but he wouldn't let her. He cared too much. "I'm okay, Adrien."

"You're definitely not okay, Mari." No, even that felt wrong. "Oh god, did you get infected too?"

"No! I just--I just--Can't keep..."

"Keep what?" 

She took a deep breath and threw herself on him, holding him so close, so tight, like he could disappear at any moment. 

"A-Adrien. Do you remember what color my eyes are?"

Her voice was scratching his brain. "What?"

"Just--Just answer me. Please."

He shrugged. "Sure, they're...they're..." 

His voice caught in his throat. He...he didn't know. Why didn't he know. He's seen them countless of times. It was the first thing he ever noticed on her since...

She embraced him, her voice muddled by tears. "I really like you, A-Adrien. I really do."

Why...why can't he remember?

"And I-I would've loved-- _hic_ \--to settled down with you."

He thought back to the shopping trip, to the bike lessons, to the random times they passed each other.

"We'd wake up every day in each other arms, you'd k-kiss me before I went to sleep."

But those were slipping away as well, like tears in the rain.

"M-m-maybe on a good day, we'd go on a trip back to the city, meet with friends...and I can finally experience what a holiday was in Paris..."

No...It's not that he couldn't remember.

"And a garden outside a bakery? It sounds so warm...so peaceful. We'd even have all the cute pets we'd want, and so much more, Adrien, but...we can't...I. Can't."

It's that they never happened.

"Lila was right."


	4. !!GNINRAW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the game was rigged from the start.  
> \--  
> !!CHAPTER WARNING!!  
> possibly dangerous levels of dubcon due to inhalation and ingestion of alien fuck juice, body-horror/alien anatomy, and Adrien having a bad time all things considered. 
> 
> also wild alien sex, you know.
> 
> leave now or forever hold your peace.

"We're not leaving this ship. Ever."

He could not--would not believe the words she had uttered in the shadows, but there was no other alternative. Like a dream, his memories of her were slipping away, disappearing back into the void from which everything returned to. 

His mind did not take the strain well. The once crystal clear moments they shared shattered, or perhaps undone themselves, back into their original forms. The umbrella, the ice cream, the cat, and wherever else she inserted herself in, they returned to bittersweet memories. 

He had to walk back through the cold rain with a barely functional umbrella. A stranger offered theirs, and they walked for a while, then she found out he was M. Agreste's son. 

Plagg was happy for a day at most, before his father had him put him up for adoption.

The ice cream was a treat to himself for graduation, no one else had come to see him on stage. 

There was never a Marinette in his life. His cold, bearable life. 

Still, he crawled free away from her. She had let him go, her gaze locked to the floor as she let him leave. 

Adrien Agreste ran for his life, for the few minutes that he still had it. It was dangerous enough to walk around the ship in partially melted undergarments, but now even the emergency lights were failing. They flickered about him, casting odd shadows that chased him from the corners of his eyes. 

He rounded the corner and slammed his shoulder against a flashlight box. The pain radiated as pain would. The venom had run its course, at least. 

The lights grew weaker, leaving him in a brief panic-filled darkness before his flashlight turned on.

 _One hour._ he tried to calm his beating heart. He had to hide away for one hour, and this nightmare would end. 

He crept along the cold wall as he followed the markers by the floor. They were one of the last things to go before life-support totally failed. Adrien swallowed a lump down his dry throat. 

Getting to Electrical was his priority now. There were mildy nuclear back-up generators there that lasted around 45 minutes. It would be enough to power a room he could seal himself in, hopefully.

He stumbled into a crate, trying to calm down the beating of his heart, desperately ignoring the fact that he could feel it from beneath the cold alloy flooring. The ship groaned like the deathrattle of a rotting whale. 

His mind was turning traitor. There were words in the ghastly moans, spoken by figures that lurked beyond the pitiful light he pointed ahead. They whispered in the dark, in the walls. Twice he heard a knocking from an access panel, the voice, if he could call it a voice, asking if he would let it in. It was so cold, it bemoaned, and he was so warm. 

But when he turned open one of them, their voices stopped. Everything stopped. It was like whatever darkness had taken prey of this ship had eaten the very physics of sound. 

"S-stressed-induced hallucinations are normal..." he assured himself, his shaking voice a candle in a storm. 

"Silly things such as 'every one of my crewmates being fucked out of their minds' or 'your old friend was never a part of your life ' were part and parcel of every space trip."

As were the eyes around him, he realized, peering from unseen gaps in the walls. He could feel them. The crystal blue markers were winking at him, growing brighter whenever he drew close. They were smiling at him, laughing like stars in the night sky. 

And they went out one by one, as stars do. They left him alone again in the deep empty void. Nothing pierced the heavy dark, his flashlight's beam barely reached the floor. 

Electrical was as dead as the rest of the ship.Warm stale air and the echo of his footsteps greeted him as he opened the door. The auxiliary generator was heavy in his arms. The flashlight was hard and metallic in his mouth. Each step turned into a dull thud, each breath a struggle, as he desperately tried to keep the remaining dregs of his sanity. It was like his brain was fraying at the seams.

Panic. This was definitely panic. 

"Adrien?" a voice sang out from the back of his skull. He dared not remember whose it was, instead he scrambled onward, madness threatening to overtake him as he crashed into various crates and panels in his frantic dash for anywhere. 

He froze. Something dripped in front of him, followed by strings of a mysterious liquid that smelled like--

"Mmph, Adrien!" A moan came from above him. It rang his very bones. 

He knew that voice. It was Chloe's. But how, they brought to Cryo as well, unless--

A glob of that stuff splattered to the ground. He forced himself to look up, to look at the pulsating mass that stuck her to the ceiling as thick tentacles ravished her. She far too lost in the same haze he was, but her eyes were focused on him.

"There you are!" she cooed. Her arms opened wide and she fell down--No. She swung down.

The tentacles weren't coming into her, they were coming _out_ of her, out of the deep fleshy gash that split her lower torso wide open, revealing the pale roiling tendrils that wanted to grab him, the legs that were fusing with the mass.

He screamed, or at least that's what it felt like. His mouth opened wide, air rushed out, but it died out before it could leave his throat. The flashlight fell out of his hands and he frantically ducked to catch it, awaiting the slimy embrace of his former crewmate.

But it never came. 

Adrien looked up again, and saw only the torn remains of rubber hoses and plastic pipes. Nary a drop of cum was in sight. 

The air was thinning out. He sucked in what oxygen was left and collapsed into the closest doorway.

It hissed shut as he fumbled for the emergency port. The generator hummed with life, providing power to the rest of the room. 

Comms lit up with a sickly yellow light. The screens flickered to life one by one. 

_Warning, insufficient atmospheric levels detected. Rerouting oxygen reserves._

A faintly sweet smell began tickling his nostrils. His dick twitched in excitement. He gulped. It would have to do. 

He stumbled to the main console and flipped the mic on

Adrien cleared his throat. "Mayday mayday mayday. This is Cadet Agreste of the Skeld. Please, is anyone there." 

An image of an old anime diva popped on screen, one of the station's 'concierges.' 

"Ohayo, Skeld! Good to see you've made it-desu" a calm spritely AI greeted him. "Space travel is so annoying, ne? ne?"

"Frontier, this is the Skeld, please. There's been an onboard contamination," Someone had to be on the other end.

"That's why we at the Frontier have ordered in some nutritiously warm soup for every one of you!" it chimed. 

"Please, everyone's been taken hostage by--"

"They come in Spring Onion, Real (tm) Beef, and my personal favorite, Clam Chowder!" 

"I'm the only one left!" he screamed. 

"These have been specially prepared by our Solar System-famous chefs to give a truly authentic Earth-feeling even in the deepest parts of tainted space!"

"Frontier, do you copy?!" They wouldn't put him fucking hold, right??

"Rated 5 out of 5 stars by the latest and greatest celebrities such as SINdressela and KNYE 3000-and-1, 'Every bite is a taste of Home!' "

"Can anyone hear me?! Please, help!!" he screamed at the cute cartoon avatar as he frantically pushed the mic button. 

"We at Agreste Extranational wish all your future trips are filled hope and joy," the image bowed. "You will now be redirected to a Frontier Operator, until next time!!"

And with that, the monitor switched to a picture of the pixel diva fishing by cool waterfall while accompanied by a lounge cover of the public domain song, W.A.P.

"FUCK!!" he slammed the console in frustration. He stared in disbelief as the anime girl was caught in an endless loop of her catching a fish and the line breaking.

What a peaceful life she was living. It was stabbing his heart. 

"I'm-I'm so sorry about that, Adrien..." said a voice on his right.

"I know, right? You didn't even need to do that bit." said another voice on his left. 

"Such an odd world you live in, Adrien..." whispered Marinette as she looped an arm under his and twirled a part of his shirt in her fingers.

"Almost backwards in some ways." whispered Lila as she embraced his waist and rested on his shoulder. 

"She's cute, though, is she also a celebrity?"

"She's one of those animated drawings people want to fuck." 

"Oh!"

They sandwiched him with their soft bodies to get a better look at the cyan-haired idol. The air grew thicker with that cloyingly sweet scent, sapping the strength away from his limbs. Their skin was so smooth, so hot... 

"Do they insert it somewhere in the console or--"

"No, I think they wear 'V are goggles.' "

"What's V?"

"W-what do you want." he asked them. 

Lila looked aghast. 

"Nothing more than I already asked of you, 'Adrikins." We're as curious of you as you. are. of. us." said Lila, he could feel her tits press on his back. 

"And...then you'll let us all go?" He unconsciously took a deep breath. Lila's hair really did smell as sweet as honey. 

"Of course!" whispered Marinette as she traced a line along his jaw. "Call this a passing crush, sort of." 

Ah, Marinette's reminded him of strawberries. She gently guided his lips to hers and kissed him. She even tasted like strawberries. The touch of her lips sent sparks through his skin. He felt like he was falling deeper with each passing second. 

His dick ached to its full length. A haze was clouding over his mind, forming indistinct images of their sweat-drenched forms bringing each other to clima--

"But, no, y-you said," blurted out. 

"Lila and I can never leave this ship, remember?" she said as she grasped his tender cock. "You'll all be free to go, if you like."

"No, no--"

"Think of us as your 'in-flight entertainment.' Your trip would've been so boring without us," chuckled Lila as she peppered his neck with kisses. Her wandering hands ventured lower, caressing his balls and squeezing his ass. 

"Just a couple of lonely 'impostors' to love," Marinette nibbled his ear.

"And who will always love you...no matter how much you may hate us." Her fingers were wet with his pre. 

"...Do you hate us, Adrien?" 

"I-fuck..." He shivered in pleasure under their assault. The heat was rising up his chest, every breath he swallowed was thick with those feel-good pheromones that made his dick tremble. His thoughts were clouding over. He had to get away. 

"If it makes it easier, I'm sorry about that in-depth examination earlier, I may have gotten too carried away." sighed Lila. She sounded genuinely sad. 

"You could've broken him!" Marinette thumbed the head of his cock, sending a shiver up through his skin.

Their bodies rubbed against him all the while, the delightful contrast between was...good. 

"A couple hundred orgasms never hurt anyone, Marinette, unlike other things." 

Mari huffed and cuddled closer. "But, Adrien, do you really want go back to your normal life?" 

He tried to move but he could barely gain an inch from them. It was like his body liked them more than him at this point. 

Adrien caught her gaze. "What...do you--"

"You can stay here, with us, and you'll never be alone!" chimed Mari as her strokes quickened.

"Is this where you apologize eavesdropping on his weekly cry-sessions?" quipped Lila.

Mari ignored that. "And you'll have all your friends with you, it'll be great!" 

"There isn't a single one among us who doesn't want you here, Adrien--"

_ding_

_Oheyo, Skeld! This is the Frontier, you rang? over._ said a very bored voice over the speakers.

"Damnit."

"Ah, looks like our time's up, Adrien." cooed Lila as she pushed the mic's button. 

"Go ahead, Adrien." whispered Mari. 

_Skeld? You there? over._

They let him go so easily and left cold spots where they were. Adrien swallowed a lump in his throat and leaned forward, free from their grasps. One panicked yell is all they need to rush on over here and quarantine the area. 

One panicked yell and his life would be back to normal. It was the easiest thing to do, and he hesitated.

"Frontier, I--uh, everything's fine. sorry. over--" He was pushed forward, his mouth landing on a soft moist piece of air just above the mic. It felt like legs were wrapped around his head with several more things sliding around his waist and in-between his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Adrien, I'm sorr--AH! FUCK!" moaned Marinette somewhere above him. 

He blinked, and the mic stand disappeared, replaced by the inhuman heat of Marinette's soft sopping cunt pressed against his lips and her soft thighs were pressing on either side of his head.

"Urgh, finally," tutted Lila. She was grinding her hips against his ass as her tentacles resumed their examination of his lower-half.

"I--AH--needed to get him in the mood t-too, you know!" replied Mari. He felt his tongue move on its own, lapping up tasteless thick stream that flowed out of her. 

"Mwawi!?" Adrien groaned into her, his eyes widening at the stark realization his foggy mind could still grasp. He tried to pull away but she had wrapped her legs around him, his ineffectual struggles simply adding more to the unwitting pleasure he lavished on to her.

"Ah, right there, Adrien, right--FUCK, THERE!!" Marinette screamed as the line of her slit extended past her belly button. Something was pulsing under her skin and in an instant, her stomach bloomed into a grotesque scarlet bouqet of writhing tentacles that caressed his face.

The feelers dragged him deeper, the last bits of light around him disappearing in the wet slithering hell inside of her. They caressed his face, his head, his neck, and covered them in a thick slime as it wriggled around him. He was frozen in shock, unsure what to make of the situation other than continue giving her the attention she wanted. 

He felt Marinette's hips buck, his fleshy prison tightening around his head as the spasms of an orgasm wracked her body. Her fluids seeped into his skin, bringing an odd sense of warmth and comfort amidst the raging bonfire of fuck within him. 

Lila was busy too, the frighteningly familiar touch of her slippery appendages circled the rim of his hole and massaged his cock in a dripping coil. 

She chuckled behind him. "I'm surprised you lasted this long, 'Mari.' "

The muscles around him dragged him upwards, away from that comforting space and face-to-face with Marinette. Her feet held him at the small of his back as she held his face in her hands. The corners of his visions was blurry, he tried blinking away the fluids dripping into his eyes but it wouldn't stop. 

"Me too, Lila, he just tastes. so. GOOD!" Marinette cried out as she gazed into his eyes.

'He was with Mari, everything will be alright.' a voice whispered while she drew him in for a kiss. His eyes felt heavy. He was sinking with her. Her loving embrace wrapped around his waist, the soft warmth nearly enveloping his lower body. A part of Adrien relaxed in her grip as his cock slid into her tight heat, a wave of spine-tingling pleasure washing over him as it felt so right. 

Ah, and how cute she was when she squealed like that. Everything about her was, from her rosy cheeks, to her button nose, to her soft lips...

And how could he forget those eyes, those glowing violet eyes...

He jolted away and found himself laying back against the wriggling maw of Mari's sex, face-to-face with Lila's dripping pussy. Her leg was propped up over him, letting that precious nectar drip down to the floor.

"Is that so?" said Lila before she leaned closer, bringing her flushed olive slit just out of reach of his tongue. 

"Well?" she teased and gently swayed her hips side-to-side.

The smell was overpowering him. It was the same heady aroma that he was slathered in a few minutes ago.

Was it minutes ago? 

She tasted different from Mari, like a mix of honeys and lemons, and it came in squirts, he realised. His body moved on its own, driven by a sudden thirst. He sucked harder, drawing more of that delicious cum to quench the fire in his loins, gagging in surprise when tentacles burst out of her hole and down his throat. 

She groaned, "Ooh fuuck," and grabbed his head for support. "You're right, 'Mari,' he really does hit better."

She fucked his mouth, pumping more of that molten hot sweetness straight into his stomach. It was intoxicating. Her potent poison spread in this throat and loosened it up for more, allowing for more feelers to explore the most unknown parts of his body with their writhing heads. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she fell on him and trapped him between their loving embrace. 

"Yes-yes-YES!!" Mari cried out. He felt her slick feelers wrap around his face and--Was there something in his ears?

His vision flashed white. The world came back differently. He had locked Lila's legs above her head and was slamming into her ass with the help of Mari behind him. They were tied at the waist by her slithering maw. 

"Welcome back, Adrien," Lila gasped as something entered him from behind. It slid in like it was most natural thing in the world, stretching him around its burgeoning length as Mari urged him faster, unconcerned with the fact that he already came. 

His dick jackhammered into Lila's tight hole with inhuman speed, proving too much for his oversensitive spurting cock. His body shuddered as it was forced into another orgasm so soon. He fainted into Lila's soft cleavage as Mari picked up the pace; and watched as the force of their thrusts caused Lila's bouncing tits to lose their form, opening up like a blooming flower with cilia-lined petals.

"Having fun?" Lila whispered as he felt another tentacle prod his asshole, Mari was trying to fit another. 

"I know we are." And she did, the battering ram of tentacle dicks flattened his prostate as they alternated their thrusts. 

His vision blurred. It was getting impossible to think, to comprehend. He was standing, hunched over Mari as she managed to fit his erect dick and balls into her mouth and sucked HARD. She looked like she was in love. He couldn't help but smile.

"Mari?--Oh fuah!!" he moaned as he came, shooting what felt like mouth-filling loads in rapid succession. She whined in absolute rapture as he flooded her throat. His balls churned, already working on refilling themselves as Mari continued to suck him dry.

"Do you really want to go back?" he heard her voice in his ears. He was on his back this time, his legs above his head as Lila squatted over him, lining her asshole with his. With a grunt of effort, she pushed a tentacle thicker than his arm out of her hole and--

"You're happier here with us," he was kneeling face down on Mari's pussy, licking off the cum that coated her numerous feelers. 

"Aren't you? Adrien?" he was sandwiched between their tits. Their pillowy softness almost lulled him to sleep if it weren't for their vigorous handjobs.

"I am," said Mari. Even as she sat on his face, she tasted so good.

"I.." Even if he did get to go back, what then? He knew what awaited him and it was nothing compared to affection they lavished him in.

"I--" Lila was straddling him, her breaths unsteady as she fell in time with his thrusts, his straining cock hitting the most perfect spots within. This was his reward, he realized as her belly seemed to swell with his umpteenth orgasm. His reward for making it through 23 years of his godforsaken life under his oppressive household. He couldn't believe it took him so long to realize it. 

Adrien gasped. He was losing himself, the last fragments of his sanity were melting away under the heat of their love. Their bodies were locked in a perverse orgy of slick limbs and sweltering tentacles. He tasted Mari's lips again, exploring the odd sweetness in her mouth as Lila fed his dick into one of her tits.

He was happy, what else could it be, and he'd never tire of them, they made sure of it.

The lights flickered on, allowing him to catch a glimpse of their cum-stained bodies; the heaving swells of their breasts; their flushed cheeks that matched the colors of their tentacles as they lazily slid around; the wet gaping maw that was Mari's sex; the countless thick tentacles that poured out of Lila's holes, stretching them to inhuman degrees as they slowly wrapped around his legs; and their fuck-drunk expressions as they drew slick circles on his chest, their eyes telling him that they were far from done. 

The heavy smell of sweat and cum hung in the air as he was pulled into their flesh-colored paradise. He could hear a faint voice wondering why he was so scared of them in the first place, but it was soon drowned out by sounds of their renewed carnality. Theywerehisgoodfriends, anyway, and he can'twait to introducethem totherestofhiscrew. Sure, it'd take some time, but friendshipsweren't builtinaday. 

And they had so much time to get know each other.

  
.

.

. 

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, dear readers! I tried going for spooky space ero-horror and I'd like to believe that I hit some marks, hopefully.


	5. EXTRAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Click away if you want to end this tale with Adrien in a flesh-coloured heaven, for this is a silly omake.
> 
> warning, contains very bad porn dialogue, mentions of pizza, and alien dicks

"Space Captain Tsurugi, do you copy? over."

"I told you to stop calling me that," she let go of the comms button and gave it a second thought. "What is it? over."

"Well, uh, we're getting a distress signal by your vicinity but it's really garbled on our end, do you think--"

"I'll check it out, over." Kagami Tsurugi abruptly closed the connection. She leaned back into her faux-leather seat, her hi-tech bodysuit squeaking with it, and watched the stars slowly go by. 

The job wasn't perfect, patrolling for months on end in a single-passenger spacecraft was hell for anyone but the most capable of Space Captains, but it was peaceful for the most part.

It was just her, the empty void, and the several exabytes of fully completed JRPG's and Feel Real™ VR Holo-porn she had on her ship's storage.

336 more hours (two weeks) of this and she'd finally be able to retire on one of the many tropical paradise planets of her choosing. 

Along with her exabytes of limited edition SSR Feel Real™ VR Holo-porn, of course, but for now, she had to do her duties. 

_ding_ She saw it the same time her sensors picked up the signal. The stylized A came in view of her search lights, with the rest of the vessel appearing from the inky blackness.

An Agreste Extranational ship coursing randomly? That's one hell of an omen. 

A video transmission request popped up on her screen, as well as its callsign. Odd. 

"Skeld, huh. They have been expecting you for a week." she whispered as she set her ship to decode the proprietary Agreste formatting of the message. 

She clicked her tongue while her computer went through several loading screens. Damn corporations. It was bad enough when Apple started selling those disposable iWear contact lenses but now she (read: her company) had to pay a pretty penny each time she wanted to decrypt any of AgresteCorps' media. 

Her onboard AI beeped happily and came back to her screen with a letter in hand. It tore open the digital envelope and played its bearable chime of 'Error, audio file not found, please check file integrity.' before it hopped back into its computer-shaped house. 

The video popped out with a shaky live feed of whatever was going on aboard the Skeld. 

"Hello? Hello is this on?" a blue haired purple eyed girl spoke to the camera. She was wearing a standard, if a little modded, red space suit and was holding the camera sideways. 

"Uh, I guess it is? The light's blinking." the girl continued to fiddle with something above the lens. She was somewhere spacious, it looked like. 

"Are we ready, 'Mari'?" called another voice.

"Give me a sec!" she finally figured out the camera's orientation and held it still, giving Kagami a good view of a well lit Cafeteria behind her. 

Without further ado, Mari beatboxed what sounded like it should've been the P ~~ø~~ rnHub theme song. 

Kagami's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she tried to go against her better judgement and cut the feed right then and there, everything screamed suspicious, but as an experienced Space Captain, she had to see it through to the end before writing the report. 

The scene shifted to a view of this Mari flanked by two other crewmembers on a cafeteria bench. Their skin and space suits were glistening in the light.

"Oh, man! Where could that pizza be, guys?" she said in a very exaggerated tone. "It's been so long since we ordered it, it should be free now!" 

"I don't know!" said the young woman in a purple suit. "The pizza place said that it'd be here in less than 40 minutes, but it's been almost an hour now! Oh, I hope it didn't get lost..."

"How could it get lost? I mean, this place is really easy to find!"

"Maybe you gave them the wrong address?" said the young man in the torn black suit before he clutched his stomach in faux pain. "Aw man, now I'm hungry AND thirsty..." 

"That's what you get for skipping your meals for more space, Adrien! Okay. Hang on. I'll go, and call the pizza place, and see where our order is." said Purple as she stood up and exited the frame. 

Adrien leaned over to check if she was 'gone' before nuzzling Marinette's neck.

"Ah. What?" gasped Marinette. "Adrien?! What are you doing?!" 

"I think it's my hunger pangs, Marinette! I can't help myself anymore!" 

Marinette shifted 'uncomfortably' as Adrien peppered her neck with kisses. "Adrien! I told you! Not in public!"

"But I'm so hungry AND thirsty! Marinette, what should I do?" 

"Hmm!" Marinette put a finger under her chin, "Maybe I can help with the thirsty part!" and put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him below the table.

"Whoa! What are you doing!" 

"Uh," There was a flash of panic in her face, and she grabbed the camera to angle it down to her crotch and the young blonde next to it. 

"I think I know how to quench your thirst, you dirty boy!" she exclaimed before unzipping her suit's crotch, baring her puffy slit to the world. 

Adrien looked up at her increduously. "Idungetit..."

Kagami reclined in her seat and rested her feet on the console. Was this supposed to be exciting?

"You can drink from my cunt while we wait, silly!" 

A lightbulb lit up in his eyes, "Oh yeah!" and he pressed his lips to her lower lips and started sucking. 

Okay, the POV was a little exciting. Adrien's lashes fluttered as lavished Mari's pussy.

"Mari--uh--Adrien, the pizza place called back!" 

"Oh fuck! That was quick!" Mari cried out before slamming the camera back across the table and pulling a menu over his head.

"Oh, where'd your boyfriend go off to?" said Purple. Her hair was messier than before and her glasses were askew. 

"He went to get a drink, you know how boys are ahaha!"

"Too true, girl!" 

The girls chuckled for too long. 

"And I was going to slap him for being an anus to the whole class, right? And then--" Mari groaned into her fist. 

"Oh hey, are you alright? You're looking a bit red." 

"I'm fine, ahaha! I'm just thinking about that pizza! Mmm! Four-pepperoni and cheese in my face hole!" 

"Are you sure? Here, uh, let me check your temperature." 

"No need to, AlyAHFUCK! Breadsticks!!" 

"Wow, if only I was that--ah," Alya's gaze drifted a bit, "In love with pizza?"

The scene shifted below the table, where Adrien knelt in a growing puddle of pussy juice.

Kagami opened a bag of fabricated chips to the sounds of a young blonde inhaling a bowl of gelatin. The girls' stilted conversation went through her ears as she munched on them. It was barbeque today, nice.

"Oh yeah, right there you sexy man," Marinette moaned under her breath. 

"What?"

"Oh! Uh, I hope they come in a sexy van!" 

"Oh yeah..." Alya's voice trailed off elsewhere. She fidgeted in place. 

The mic picked up more of that drowning-in-pussy ASMR in the midst of dead air. 

Mari nudged Alya's foot. "That's your cue!" 

"Huh? Oh, hang on!" Alya yanked the menu out of Marinette's hands, "Adrien?! Wha-what are you doing under there?!"

"Mmmuh, gwetting mwa dwink?"

"He was thirsty! You can't blame him!" 

"I'm not!" she quickly unzipped her suit and spread her legs. "I just **can't believe** you didn't tell me sooner! Here," 

"What?! But who'll get the pizza when it arrives?" 

"Mwai can?" 

"But who'll be eating **me** out while you're gone? I know you don't swing that way, Mari!" 

She squeezed his head a bit too hard, if his sudden struggling was anything to go by. "I can swing whichever way I want, Alya! This is my power!" 

"Ding dong! Pizza's here!" 

"Then why don't _you_ go get the pizza yourself?"

"I can't get the pizza like this!" 

"Well neither can I!"

"Ding dong! Pizza's here!"

"In a minutemmff!" Something wrapped around Alya's torso and she was pulled off the seat. 

"I said, your fucking pizza's here!" The camera panned up to show the pizza delivery girl in all her orange suited tentacly glory. She held aloft a tall rectangular box wrapped in Agreste-brand ribbons and smirked. 

Kagami raised an eyebrow mid-bite. 

Marinette cheered, "Oh! Finally!" completely unperturbed by the amount of tentacles that were encasing Alya in a slimy fuck cocoon.

"I hope I made it in time, there was just too much things delaying me! Anyways, did you order the Manager's Decision Special and the four-cheese pepperoni?" 

"Fuck!Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuhh--!!" Alya squirmed in her bonds before a tendril found her mouth. 

Kagami felt a twinge of excitement. Things were finally getting interesting! 

"Y-yeah!! But oh, I don't think we _have_ money to pay you! We thought it'd be free..." Mari pouted as hard as she could. 

"Ah fuck. But I'm here, on time, and I need you to pay, for this pizza!" 

Adrien, looking like he'd just swam through an olympic pool of girlcum, pushed himself back into the scene. "Maybe...the real pizza were the buddies we fucked while waiting for it..."

Pizza girl stared back at him, "I still need you to pay for this," and thoughtfully put a finger under her chin. "And I think...I have, an idea!" 

She unzipped her suit, letting her perky tits loose unto the world and exposing her sopping slit, the source of all the appendages fucking the life out of Alya in the background. 

"I can join you! That's payment enough!" 

Marinette and Adrien's eyes lit up. 

"But how?" asked Mari, "I'm not used to vaginas!" 

"And I'm already busy with this one's!" said Adrien. 

_How indeed._ Kagami found herself touching her most intimate parts more as she finished the last of her chips. The math didn't add up. This Adrien only had one dick and vanilla brain by the looks of it. 

Pizza girl smiled, "Like this!" before awkwardly picking up the camera and angling it to her crotch. 

"Like this, right?" 

"A little bit higher, we need to see your belly button!"

"But why?"

"Just do it, please?!" 

Pizza girl's olive pussy came on screen, along with her belly button, treating Kagami to a sight straight out of a hentai. 

" _ahem_ Like this!!" Pizza girl pinched her clit and slowly rubbed, huffing as it grew longer and thicker than it had any right to be until she became a proud owner of a throbbing 12 incher. She winked at the camera. 

A rush of warmth flooded through Kagami at the sight. 

The scene shifted to a POV of the pizza girl, showing the pair's comically shocked expressions as they stared at her member. 

"I don't think I-I can fit two at once!" said Marinette. 

"Oh this isn't going in you, dearie..." Her tenta-cock swung towards Adrien and marked him with a generous load of pre. 

Space Captain Kagami Tsurugi watched on as the pizza girl introduced Adrien to the joys of the rapidfire prostate orgasm one body-shaking thrust at a time. 

"Yeaah fuck that bussy!" Marinette urged on as she took an imaginary bite out of the pizza. 

"Yeah you like that don't you, you pizza-eating slut?" Pizza girl whispered in his ear as his knees shook with every outstroke. "You-uh-like it when I feed you your pizza, huh?" 

As strangely turned-on as Kagami was, she started to think that Marinette and the Pizza girl had no fucking idea what a pizza was. 

"It's so good!" screamed Adrien, "Give me--urgh--more of thAT thick salami!"

"Oh I'll give it to you, alright!" Pizza girl carried him by her cock and set him on top of an incoherently whimpering Alya. She pulled out of him with a _pop._ With a grunt of effort, two more dicks as thick as the first sprouted from the base of her sex and wriggled themselves to their holes. The suddenly thicker intrusions spread them wide without warning, hilting to the base in one powerful thrust, filling Kagami's cockpit with their screams of absolute rapture. 

And on they went, experimenting different positions as Marinette kept the camera rolling, cheering them as best she could. 

"Ye&ah Lila, take3 That dick!!" 

"HOly fuck*4 , How are you fitt3$ng so muc&@h in th63ere?!" 

"Oh do me #next!! Me40 NeXT!!" 

"D0 yoU 3Lik8 ThiS?? ?siht gniyojne uoy erA?!" 

"AAAAAAA@@@@@@H R78GHT ^%@THeERE YOU F!ILTHEY whoooooooo--"

The audio garbled into static as Kagami was nearing the end of the hour of AgresteCorp decryption she purchased. 

She blinked as the video was overlaid and censored by Agreste Extranational's logo. Did she really want to purchase another hour? Who knew how long this porn stream would last.

Her fingers twitched. What was a couple hundred credits for what was basically a guaranteed limited edition SSR Feel Real™ VR Holo-porn?! She could take the hit to her savings, not to mention that she needed to see it through to the end to make a detailed report.

"How many more hours would you like to purchase?" the Agreste mascot asked her. 

And Kagami, being the responsibly kinky Space Captain that she was, bought one more hour.

and another.

and another.

and another. 

.

.

.

.

Somewhere through her 6th orgasm, she considered towing the Skeld back to the Frontier, but that would mean a shitton of paperwork that she really didn't feel like going through now, because, you know, orgasm brain.

So instead, she sent them a video of her own, showing them how to make pizza with their onboard fabricator. 

She turned her ship around and pinged the Frontier, telling them to send those four to [redacted] when they found the Skeld. 

Kagami didn't bother zipping back up. There were more important things to attend to. Without missing a beat, she made triple back-up copies of the one-of-a-kind amatuer erotica she was blessed to witness. 

In the meantime, she set her onboard AI to churn out the Feel Real™ VR Holo formats like no tomorrow, allowing her to experience what it was like being any of the four crewmembers, or even all of them at once! 

And somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that even that would pale in comparison to how mind-blowing they would be in real life.

For when it came to the discovery of horny space aliens, Space Captain Kagami Tsurugi was always the first in line, and retirement had never looked so good.

  
\--The End--

And as Kagami tucked herself into bed, odd scenes flashed through her pirated copy of Adobe Premiere+ 

//"Hello, 'Adrikins.' " greeted Lila.

"Was that really Chloe's nickname for him?" whispered Marinette. 

"Yeah, that stuck-up bitch kept moaning it into my ear, urgh." 

"Why were you using your ear then?" //

//"I'll go diddle the lights again, Mari. You go have fun with your 'human-mate.' " said Orange. 

"He's not my mate!" retorted Marinette. "He's just looks really--uh--interesting, okay? It's for--what was the word--seance?"

"...Sure. Don't forget that you owe me big time for this."

"I know, I know," Marinette couldnt help but giggle. "Thank you so much, Lila!!" 

"Hey-HEY not so close, you'll scuff the latex."//

//"Uh, sorry about that. It must be--a--an aphrodisiac she(?) was excreting." The cool air brushed against his balls. 

"Of course!" she announced to a spot on the wall. "That's how she's been able to--er--mindfuck the rest of them in less than a minute, even Kim!" Marinette spun back to him but immediately turned it into an awkward march into one of the side panels. 

"If that's the case, I'm sure we can synthesize an serum to neutralize its effects!" 

"And...all the equipment to do that would be in..."

"Medbay!" "Navigation!"

They sighed in unison. 

"Cut!!" yelled Alya. "Cut, goddamnit, guys!"//

  
//"And that's more than what the cleature lila knownas*AHEM& the creature-we-knew-as-Lila can handle, if my ambush was anything to go by."

"Thanks for that again, Marinette."//

//"Adrien are you sure your di--manhood's working properly why is it still hard?!"

"I can't help it!"

"Yes you can!" screamed Marinette as she covered her eyes. "I mean, can't you?!"

"I can!"

"Then why don't you!?"

"I-I will!" He goes to the other side of the holo-desk and unzips his suit.

"I'll show you who can take care of himself..." he muttered to no one.//

  
//"Thanks again for saving me, Marinette."

"You're welcome, Adrie--Oh. GOD. Right. Still hard." 

She coughs.

"You don't need help with that, right?"

"No no! I can handle it!" and he slaps his dick. "BAD DICK, BAD, NO STIFFY."//

  
// "Hey guys I think my 'sock' is too tight." said Luka. "Can I get a bigger one?"//

. . .

  
Starting from the cafeteria of the space ship.

They had to fix the engines. 

G and P went down to Medbay to scan to complete tasks.

B, R, and O went west towards engines.

B took the upper, R said she'll take the lower.

O went to reactor for tasks. 

\--O went to security. O vented and rapidly mind-fucked w/e G and vented away as P went back to Cafeteria to do Trash.

\--R actually tried to do her task, but needed help from B.

Meanwhile, P loops down to Electrical and comes across O   
'heading inside' also.

B had to scan in Medbay too, goes up west, and discovers G's body. Calls an emergency meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing this, feels good to stretch your brain legs once in a while, you know? 
> 
> see you all again in Lila Rossi, Into the Hentaiverse! (Though it's admittedly a LOT slower than this.)
> 
> and for those of you wanting a lukanette holiday weirdfic, there's Luka Claus' Stocking Stuffer!
> 
> and, to reiterate,
> 
> ~☆I'm so sorry~☆ ☆ ☆


End file.
